


my precious darling

by Anonymous



Series: Murderous Tendencies [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Serial Killer Frank Iero, Serial Killer Gerard Way, frank is going a lil insane ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard is Frank's everything and he never wants them to be separated again, even if it means death.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Murderous Tendencies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633240
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	my precious darling

**Author's Note:**

> You do not have to read this after the first part! If you to keep that happy ending then I suggest you don't read this because um.. someone dies. but you know that because of the tags.

Frank can't do this anymore. He feels himself slipping deeper, rapidly falling deeper into the darkness. He thought he reached the bottom when he killed his first victim, but he was wrong. That was just the start. He will never reach the end, he realizes as he sits on the floor, staring at the wall with empty eyes. He will continue going deeper and deeper into this never ending darkness until the day of his death and there's going to be nothing to do about it. It's fucking with his head, making that familiar itch build up. It's been too long since he's killed someone.

Frank stands up on shaky legs, leaning against the wall. His eyes slip shut as he tries to steady his breathing, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Fuck, he needs Gerard, he needs him so bad. He wants to be held in his strong arms, pulled close to him and to be never let go again. His mind drifts off to somewhere he never imaged it'd go to before though. The loving thoughts turn into disgusting and vile thoughts of stabbing Gerard in the gut over and over again, ripping him open and pulling out his intestines. Gouging out Gerard's bright eyes and yanking out his teeth, pulling his fingernails and toenails off one by one, ruining the body that Frank loves. Breaking him apart and wearing the small parts as jewelry to keep him as close to him as possible so they're never parted again.

Frank screams and slams his head against the wall, his fingers slipping into his hair. He tugs on the long strands, screaming again. He doesn't want to murder Gerard, fuck, what is he thinking? He loves Gerard, he's his _everything_. But the thought of the man's lifeless eyes hanging from his neck sounds so good...

"Fuck." He sinks down to his knees, now on the floor again. "Fuck, stop it. Stop it!"

He can't control his thoughts. They're spiraling out of control as he pictures himself peeling Gerard's skin off. Why can't he stop thinking about it? Why? Why now? He loves Gerard, he loves him _so_ much and the only time he ever wanted to hurt him was when the first met. Those feelings had disappeared the second his knife had broken Gerard's pale skin. He doesn't even know why he changed his mind about killing Gerard, but he did. And he hasn't regretted it since. He still doesn't regret it, those feelings of killing him have just returned again and they're more intense than ever before. He's never wanted to kill a specific person so badly before...

"What the fuck?" He chokes out, tears streaming down his face. He doesn't get it. Gerard treats him so well and gives him everything he wants. He's the best boyfriend anyone could ask for and Frank wants to wear his fucking teeth as earrings.

Frank pulls his knees up to his chest and sobs into his knees, his tattooed fingers twisted into his hair. He can't stop the tears. 

Gerard is at work right now because he has a normal job outside of murdering innocent people unlike Frank. Frank's killed more people than him, he's nearly been caught several times. At Gerard's job, nobody suspects him of murdering people while dating someone who's been obsessed with dead people since a child. To his coworkers, he's just a man who needs a haircut and likes the color black.

Frank's always been sick and twisted. But this is just another level for him. Gerard doesn't deserve to die but his brain is _screaming_ at him to end Gerard's life. Begging him to kill the man he loves and wear his body parts as jewelry so they're never separated again. It's a different kind of twisted and Frank never imaged that he'd get to this point. There's no turning back, he's already a different man.

Frank wipes the tears away with the back of his hands and lets out a shaky breath. He crawls towards the large bed in the center of the room and climbs onto it. He gets under the thick comforter and curls up in a small ball, the tears still sliding down his cheeks. He stares at the spot Gerard always sleeps in, his mind drifting off to murdering him again. His boyfriend would look so _pretty_ with a bleeding throat. He'd look gorgeous with missing teeth and his eyes pulled out of the sockets. Everything about Gerard would look so much prettier if it were dangling from Frank's ears and wrapped around his neck as a necklace. They'd never be apart again like that. Gerard wouldn't have to go to work if he wasn't breathing and his teeth were hanging from Frank's ears. 

Frank pulls the blankets over his head and sobs. Even though they'd never be separated again, Frank would never feel his breath against his neck at night, never feel his strong arms wrap around him as they hug, he'd never ever hear Gerard's beautiful voice again either. None of it makes sense to him. He wants Gerard to be alive but he wants him dead as well. It's driving him even more insane.

He wants to sleep. He wants to sleep and forget everything except for his love for Gerard. These murderous thoughts need to go away. He hopes that when he wakes up in the morning with the sun shining through the window, he'll be able to kiss Gerard's soft lips and not think about watching the life drain from his eyes. When Frank finally goes to sleep, there's a small smile from his lips. From what? He's not sure anymore.

When he does wake up, it's pitch black in the room. There's no sun shining through the window and there are strong arms wrapped around his waist, his back pressed against a warm body. It's Gerard, he already knows that, and Frank's wishing he never woke up now. Gerard is _there_ , sleeping and completely vulnerable. Frank has the perfect opportunity to kill him and end everything once and for all. He even has a knife under his pillow that he can use. God, Gerard is so stupid sometimes. He's stupid enough to sleep next to an unstable murderer. 

With the thought of ending his life, Frank practically growls as he rips himself from Gerard's arms and grabs the knife from under his pillow. He doesn't even think about how Gerard has a fucking gun under his pillow that he can use against Frank, he's set on murdering this son of a bitch right now. He roughly shoves Gerard onto his back and climbs on top of him, noticing how Gerard is waking up. He's always been a deep sleeper and Frank wants him to be awake now. He's changing his mind too much for his own liking. At first he wanted Gerard to be asleep so he could have a painless death and now he wants Gerard to be wide awake to feel everything.

"Wake up!" Frank shouts. "Wake the fuck up, bastard!"

He wraps his hand around Gerard's throat and squeezes and Gerard jolts awake, shoving Frank's hand away with a gasp. Frank grabs his throat again though, forcing him down. He shoves his knife into Gerard's gut and holds it there, watching his boyfriend's eyes go wide with shock and fear.

"How dare you?!" Frank screams, yanking the knife out and stabbing him again. "You always leave me! You always fucking leave me for your stupid job and those assholes you call your friends! I should've killed them a long time ago! They don't deserve your fucking attention, I do! Only me! You're _mine_!"

"Frank-" Gerard chokes on blood as Frank stabs him again. "Frank-"

"Shut up!" Frank can't calm down. He leaves the knife inside of Gerard's stomach and grabs his hair, tangling his tattooed fingers into them. "You're never gonna leave me now, Gee. You- You're mine and nobody else's."

"Frank- stop. Please-" 

"No!" Frank pulls the knife out and brings it to Gerard's throat, digging it into the skin. "I love you so much but I- I need you to stop."

"Stop?" Gerard chokes out, reaching out to grab Frank.

Frank ignores his question. "Tell me you love me."

"Wha-?"

"Tell me you fucking love me!"

"I- I love you- I love you so much, please don't do this."

"I love you too." Frank smiles. It's not a kind smile. It's wicked.

Frank slices his throat, dragging the blade across the skin. Blood quickly spills out of it and Gerard chokes and gags, tears spilling out of his eyes and mixing with the blood.

"I'm gonna wear your body parts as jewelry so we're never parted again, baby. You're _mine_."

He sinks the knife into Gerard's heart and watches as the man dies right in front of him, the life leaving his pretty eyes. Frank starts laughing, letting go of the knife to hold Gerard's soft face in his bloodied hands. He leans forward and presses his lips against Gerard's lips, which are still warm, and softly kisses him. It doesn't feel any different from when Gerard was alive except he's not returning the kiss. Frank doesn't mind though. 

"I love you so much." He sobs onto Gerard's lips, tears landing on his face. "You're my everything. You mean the world to me, baby. I love you. I will never love anyone the same."

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt gonna write this but those lines from the first part where it talks about how gerard would let frank kill him inspired me. thnx brain


End file.
